The Night Sky
by Dark0Insanity
Summary: Life was going well for me, but it was cut short when I got run over by a drunk driver. What I wasn't expecting, was being reborn in the world of KHR as Tsuna's twin brother, Yamino. Now I have to deal with getting shot at, Reborn, and other things this crazy world has to offer. Rated T for swearing.
1. Reincarnation

**Hey~ everybody! This right here, is my first fanfiction. So go gentle on me please..?  
The first two chapters of my story will be when my OC and Tsuna are quite young, but when the third chapter comes out that's when I will be following the anime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! characters! They are owned by their creators, I only own Dark/Yamino.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

First Person POV ~Dark~

My life was a good one. I rarely got into any trouble, the only time that it happened was when some idiot threatened my friends or family. When ever that happen they would end up in the hospital for two weeks or so. So when I saved a kid from being run over by a drunk driver I figured that this was because of all the times I ended up in fights, I was not expecting to be standing in a hallway aligned with doors that extended as far as the eye could see.

"Where am I?" I looked down at myself and saw that my clothes were bloodied and torn with blood pouring freely from my open wounds with glass shards littering my aching body.

_"Go through the door chosen by your heart." _I jumped at the unexpected voice echoing through the empty halls.

"What do you mean 'go through the door chosen by my heart'!?" My voice bounced off the walls until it faded to a low rumbling then to nothing. But the voice didn't answer me back. I scowled and started walking right as I tried making sense of what the person said, not noticing each door disappearing as I passed, "What does he even mean by that? I know I'm not very good at riddles but this one is raking my brain. Uuuuuugh." I slumped against a door that was giving off a warm, comforting glow.

_What's on the other side of this? _I thought. I stared at the door as a battle was raging on in my head.

Will Power vs Curiosity.

And Curiosity was winning.

My hand reached for the knob, but was engulfed by a bright light. The light solidified around my arm and pulled my into the dark, endless abyss. I felt the glass and torn clothes disintegrate from my body as the wounds healed, not even leaving a scar. A scream left my body as I felt my bones rearrange themselves and shrink along with my body until I felt as helpless as an unborn baby.

I sighed as the pain left me only leaving a light throb behind. I tried moving around but was unable to move my limbs very far, I was only able to move them an inch before colliding with the surrounding walls and another small, moving body.

"Oh! Seems like our babies are awake." A soft, feminine voice said. I stopped moving as another voice resonated through my now-small body.

"Energetic little ones aren't they?" I slightly flinched at the loudness of this new voice, but was now curious at what they were saying.

_I'm sixteen for fuck's sake! I'm not a... child... fuck, I got reincarnated didn't I? WELP. There goes my plans for world domination... though, I am curious to see who my twin is..._

**TIME SKIP BY THREE MONTHS**

3rd Person POV

A blond gentleman was waiting outside his wife's hospital door, even though he really wanted to be in with her at this time to show his support. But after his lovely wife yelled at him to get out, he left the room with his nerves on edge listening to her heart-wrenching cries. His legs kept on twitching constantly as the hours passed by with him waiting outside, praying that everything would be okay.

His wife's cries died down, leaving the father in unwelcomed silence. He eyed the door and practically jumped out of the chair when the doctor stepped out of the room.

"How's my wife? Did it go well?" He held himself back from shoving the doctor out of the way and rushing to his wife's side and waited for the doctor to reply.

"Your wife's doing fine," the blond man breathed a sigh of relief at the news that the mother was alright, but the doctor seemed to want to say more, "Congratulations. You're the father of two healthy baby boys." The doctor stepped to the side as the new father rushed in to see his wife and sons.

First Person POV ~Dark~

I looked around with my blurry eyes and took in the room as best as I could before turning to the woman who had given birth to me. She was looking down at my twin's sleeping face while petting his hair before turning to me and gently smiling.

"Hey there Sweetie. I'm your Mama." I cooed back at her in reply. She smiled lovingly as my eyes landed on my now awake brother and we stared at each other with our light blue eyes that would change color as we got older.

"Nana?" Our mother looked up and smiled at the man, who's voice I recognized as the father of me and my brother.

"Come here Iemitsu. Come meet your new sons." Iemitsu walked over and looked at both of us with tenderness in his eyes.

"Have you named them yet?" Mama shook her head.

"I was waiting for you to come back." Iemitsu nodded in understanding and stroked my head.

"I think we should name this one Yamino."

_Yamino huh? Not bad, I like it._

"It fits him, now what about his brother? I think we should call him Tsunayoshi. Tsuna for short."

"It's perfect."

_Wait. My twin brother is Tsuna?! From Katekyo Hitman Reborn!? I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life._

"Sawada Yamino and Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_Let's hope that I don't become the Vongola boss._

**TWO YEARS LATER**

_COME ON! I WANT TO WALK DAMNIT! _I yelled at my legs as I fell to the floor yet again, Tsuna and I had started walking recently and we were still getting used to walking. Kaa-san was giggling at my many (failed) attempts to walk while Tsuna-nii was watching me with great interest. _At least I'm the younger one, that way the story can move like it was intended but with me in the picture... great. _I sat up and crossed my arms in annoyance.

"I'm glad you want to walk so soon Yami-kun, but you're going to get hurt if you keep falling on the wood floors." She picked Tsuna up as she walked over to me and picked me up as well. She held us with one arm each and started rambling on about how much we've grown with in the past year, while I started thinking about how I was going to get used to walking again, I didn't notice that she changed our clothes into nighttime clothes and placed us in the crib until I felt the mattress underneath my head, "Good night Tsu-kun. Good night Yami-kun." Kaa-san turned off the light and gently shut the door, leaving Tsuna-nii and I in comforting darkness

_Well, I guess a _few _minutes of sleep isn't going to hurt._

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter.  
Please tell me if I missed anything or if I need to go through some of the parts carefully.  
Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.  
See you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Needles

**Hey~ everybody! New chapter for The Night Sky here! To be honest... I finished it yesterday when the first chapter was uploaded... please don't hurt me! *runs and hides* **

**Review responses:**

**angelcorus-Thank you for the review. You won't have to wait long for the next chapter, I'm going through the second chapter to make sure that there are no errors in spelling. It's most likely to be up by tomorrow night.**

**HiddenPersonality2-Thank you for your review and I'm glad you think so. The answers to your questions: I wanted his name to be different yet the same and looked up all of the possible names and like "Yamino" the most. I do not plan a separating them, maybe a few kidnappings here and there but not total separation.**

**Rikkai and hyotei lover:I'm glad you like the next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the day after. I don't plan on it, but there might be some hints of it here and there.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! characters! They are owned by their creators, I only own Dark/Yamino.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Around midnight.**

_KREESH! _I woke up from my peaceful slumber of bunnies and floating chocolate rivers (... don't ask) as I heard our only window crash. I kept my eyes closed and listened intently to their conversation.

"How loud can you be?!" Guy #1 yelled/whispered to his partner

"I wasn't trying to!" Guy #2 said franticly.

The first guy huffed, "Whatever. Let's just grab the brat and get out of here."

Silence

"Which one are we suppose to grab?"

_SMACK!_

"Do I have to do every thing?!" I couldn't take it anymore and opened my eyes to see that there were two guys with tinted sunglasses, masks, and suits on standing over me and my brother.

"Fuck! One of them is awake!" Guy #1 said as I did the only thing I could do/think of.

I cried.

"WAAAAAAAHHH!" Fortunately I woke Tsuna up as well and he started doing the same thing as me

"WAAAAAAAHHH!"

"SHIT! Grab one of them and let's get out of here!" I struggled as Guy #2 grabbed me roughly and lifted me out of the crib. Fast moving foots steps could be heard right outside the door as they made their way to the window with me struggling as best as I could.

"Let my son go!" I looked to the door and saw our dad running towards us. I reached out my still developing arms towards him as the guys holding me captive jumped out the window and made a mad dash towards a black van parked in front of our house. I was crying even more as the van started up and drove me away from my family. I counted four guys in the van as I cried more and more without stopping.

_IF YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO FUCKING KIDNAP ME I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!_ I cried for five hours straight and continued crying as we exited the van (which the guys were more than happy to get out of) and made our way into a run down warehouse in the middle of a forest. My brown eyes were tear-stained along with my cheeks as I pulled at my spikey brown hair to keep me awake. We entered a room that had a single man sitting at the head of the table. He had on an expensive-looking suit on, giving him an air of importance around him. His gray, slicked back hair only added to it.

"We're back Boss." Guy #4 said tiredly, clearly sick with my continuous crying.

"I heard." Their Boss stated as his eyes never left me.

_PEDOPHILLE! _I cried even more as five scientists came in with an examination table and one of them were carrying a tray full of syringes and tubes filled with evil looking liquids. I squirmed as I was set on the table and shivered as the cold leaked through my clothes. Not once did I stop crying.

"Which one should we inject him with Sir?" Their Boss glanced at the liquids and looked back at me.

"Which one hasn't been tested yet?" Scientist #5 glided over to Scientist #3 and carefully picked through the tubes until he held one up which was filled bubbling, midnight blue liquid.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! This is _NOT _going to go well!_

"What is that?"

"This is the 'Night Sky' experiment. When injected into a living body, it's suppose to give the being control over anything that has to do with the night. Some examples are that the person is able to control shadows, communicate with predators of the night but the side effect of that one is that the person grows wolf ears and tails, they are also able to use the shadows as transportation. But it changes the person's appearance."

"How." Scientist #5 shuddered at his boss' stern voice

"No matter what the person's hair or eye color is, it will change both to a dark midnight blue color and when the person activates his or her powers their eyes will turn blood red."

"I see." Scientist #5 took this as a sign to begin. He took my right arm and inserted the needle, letting the liquid flow into my blood stream, and making me cry even louder. When all the liquid was in my system, the needle was taken out and everyone watched in awe as my hair became less spikey until only a few strands were sticking up and watched as my hair became darker until it was no longer chestnut brown.

But midnight blue.

Scientist #2 forced my eyes open and they all watched as my brown eyes became a slightly lighter shade of midnight blue. I then felt two... ears? poke out of my head, but it seem to blend easily with my hair. They didn't notice it but they _did _notice that I had grown a new tail.

These guys were going to pay. _Heavily._

_FUCK YOU GUYS! _I yelled. At that exact moment, the shadows surrounding me shot forward and knocked everyone off their feet efficiently knocking them out. They hit the ground just as the door burst open revealing a bunch of police pointing their guns at the group of people knocked unconscious on the floor

"Sir. We found the kidnappers, but..." The leader of the group walked over to me followed by my father, who just stared in shock.

"Wha-" He stared at my new appearance and turned to the closest person and started shaking him, "What did you do to my son?!" Scientist #1 shook at the rage and anger that was directed towards him

"Injected... 'Night Sky'... will never go back to normal." The scientist fainted under pressure. Iemitsu let go of him and looked at me. I cooed at him in relief and reached my arms out towards him. He smiled kindly and picked my up.

"Everything's going to be alright Yami-kun. Sleep."

_I couldn't agree more. _My new midnight blue eyes slipped shut instently as I listened to the beating heart of the man, also known as my oto-san.

First Person ~Iemitsu~

I watched as my youngest son slept peacefully. When he was kidnapped, Nana and Tsuna wouldn't stop crying. I was extremely thankful for placing a tracking device in all of their clothes so we found him right away. I stared out of the window of the moving car and winced as his pained cries from earlier echoed though my head. My hand stroked Yamino's head and watched as he leaned into my touch. The driver and I sat in blissful silence as we drove on.

**Time skip because I don't want to write the drive back to the house (Yes, I know I'm lazy)**

"Iemitsu!" I looked up from exiting the car and saw my wife and other son standing in the doorway of our home.

"Yami-kun! Yami-kun!" I chuckled as Tsuna tried to reach towards his sleeping brother. Not bothered by his changed appearance one bit.

"They didn't hurt him did they?" Nana asked, stroking Yamino's hair. Pausing when she felt two wolf ears growing out of his head and softly pet the dark blue tail that was attached to his lower back, waking him up. His new midnight blue eyes scanned each one of us but once they landed on his elder brother, he started reaching towards him.

"Tsuna-nii!" Yamino kept reaching towards him until his loving mother picked him from me and cooed as they both hugged each other. Both had tears in their eyes.

"They're sleeping with us." Nana stated as she walked back into the house. I sighed and followed, thinking about my son's future.

_I think it would be best if I left Namimori._

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! Next chapter will be following the anime  
Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Spartan Tutor

**Hey~ everybody! This took awhile to finish so I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Review responses:  
**  
**LALALA-I'm glad you like it :) I plan on uploading chapters as often as I can, but it's proving a challenge with school**

**Rikkai and hyotei lover: Don't worry, he won't leave permanently. He will be able to hide them, but people will be asking him what he's hiding. :3 He will still be able to fight during the day, but he will be weaker than when he fights during the night time or anywhere dark (like a... cave or a haunted house.) I plan on updating as soon as I add the finishing touches to the chapter and the author notes so hang tight :)**

**Y****amino's personality: ****He will be easy to anger if it includes his family, but is childish, playful, and mischievous towards people he trusts (family included). Towards strangers he is alert and business-like.**  
Yamino's looks: He is one inch shorter than Tsuna with the same body style as him but he's a bit stronger, his hair isn't really spikey but it has some spikes. His hair is still a dark midnight blue. His eyes are a little lighter but not by much.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own Yami**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

First Person POV ~Yamino~

_"BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-" _I hit the off button on my alarm clock and stretched, looking around my room. After a few years, Tsuna and I got different rooms to 'give us some room to grow' as Kaa-san put it. We complained at first, but once we saw that our new rooms were placed directly across from each other, we were okay with it.

Today was the day that Reborn would be tutoring (*coughtorturingcough*) Tsuna. I yawned as I got out of bed to get my Namimori Middle School uniform on which consisted of a white dress shirt, a red tie, and black shoes. I slipped an extra uniform into my school bag while tucking my tail into my pants and hiding my wolf ears under a hat. Normally, you would get "bitten to death" if you didn't follow the uniform regulations, but I had a slip saying that I was allowed to wear it. I've had many people come up and ask me what I was hiding under the hat (a few even tried yanking it of themselves, but I would always have another hat underneath *snickers*) eventually they gave up, but in doing so everyone (besides me and Tsuna) started spreading rumors about what I was hiding.

You'd be surprised at what they thought.

I yawned as I trudged down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen where I saw Kaa-san chopping up some vegetables. She stopped when she heard me coming and greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning Yami-kun!"

I smiled back at her as I grabbed a piece of toast, "Good morning Kaa-san," my smile didn't last as I saw the dreaded piece of paper, "Kaa-san? What's this?" I picked it up and confirmed my suspicions.

"It's a flyer for a home tutor-"

_More like torturer_

"-and I thought that I would be good for both of you to get better in your classes. I already called them too, so they'll be here soon."

On the outside I was smiling saying, "That sounds great!" But on the inside I was like: _No! I don't want to be tortured by a Spartan baby! _

"I thought you would like it. Now go wake up your brother, you're both going to be late again." Kaa-san stated as she started pushing me out of the kitchen, and back towards the stairs

"I know, I'll get him up." I laughed before bolting back up the stairs and almost kicking the door off of its hinges, "Oi! Tsuna-nii! If you don't get up we're going to be late!" I yelled into my older twin brother who kept snoring on. A vein popped in my forehead as seconds pasted with no change in his breathing.

_You're lucky I'm not as bad as Reborn, Tsuna._ I thought as I made my way towards my sleeping brother and yanked him off the bed, causing his chin to hit the floor.

"Ita! Yami-kun? Why did you yank me off the bed?!"

"Because Kaa-san told me to get you up." I helped him back up on his bed, "we also might be getting a home tutor."

"We don't need home tutor."

"Kaa-san already called them. The tutor might be here soon."

_Or now. _I thought. Tsuna rolled his eyes at me, but shrieked when his eyes landed on the clock.

"It's already this late!"

"Yup." I watched him make a mad dash towards the still open door and bolted down the hall.

"Be careful on the stairs!"

"Ah!" A series of thumps were heard as I ran out to check on him, though I dreaded meeting the Spartan tutor.

"You okay Tsuna?"

"Hai..."

"Ciaossu."

_SHIT! RUN TSUNA! RUUUUUNN! _I screamed in my mind but since I'm telepathic, Tsuna made no move to run and looked over.

"So, you're Tsuna?" I made my way _ever-so-slowly _down the stairs and saw the infant hitman with his shape-shifting chameleon sitting on his fedora.

"W-Well, yeah, I'm T-Tsuna." My brother answered. Reborn then looked at me with his dark eyes.

"And you must be Yamino, correct?"

I nodded hesitantly as I answered, "C-Correct." He stared at me a little more before addressing both of us.

"Starting today, I'll be looking after you both." Tsuna's eyes showed confusion as he leaned a bit closer to the hitman.

"Who's this baby?"

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna."

"How do you know my nickname?"

"It isn't a good nickname anyway." Tsuna glared at me half-heartedly and I retaliated with my own half-hearted glare before we both stuck our tongues out at each other. Reborn watched us with great amusement before speaking once more.

"Gathering information is a basic skill Tsuna." My brother looked back at the hitman a little pissed off that I won our staring(glaring) contest.

"Stop calling me 'Tsuna, Tsuna' like some big shot. I have a real name and it's Sawada Tsunayoshi. I don't want to be called 'Tsuna' by some baby like you." I face palmed and resisted hitting my head against the wall.

_You are going to make this A LOT harder than it normally would be Tsuna! _I didn't remove my hand from my face as I heard my brother get kicked in the face by our new 'tutor'.

"Wh-Why did you do that?" Kaa-san then choose that exact moment to round the corner. The first thing that she saw was Reborn.

"Oh, where did you come from little boy?" Reborn ignored Tsuna's question and took out a business card that read:

_Home tutor_

_Reborn_

"I'm a home tutor. Reborn." My two family members looked at him for a minute before laughing. While they were doing that, I was repeatedly hitting my head against the wall. Making the wall break slightly and my forehead bleed.

_Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? _Those same two words repeated over and over again in my head. When Tsuna's laughing was replaced by a groan, I stopped banging my head and stepped out of the way as Tsuna ran upstairs when Kaa-san mentioned that we were going to be late. I slipped out just moments before Tsuna came running down the stairs (without falling this time) and we both ran out the doors.

"So with Reborn here, do you think we'll be able to go tonight?" Ever since I came back from being kidnapped, I've been going into the middle of the forest at night in hopes to control the shadows better. So far it's been going well. Tsuna figured out what I was able to do and he's been helping me gain better control over my (unwanted) abilities.

"We might if we use your method of transportation." I nodded, glad we had a plan for tonight. I smirked as Tsuna groaned, "What is with that kid anyway?"

"I'm a hitman."

"Hitman? That's-Hiiiiee! When did you get there?" Even though I already knew he was going to be there, I had to act surprised. Right after I made sure that Tsuna wasn't going to step on the poor Chihuahua's tail.

"That's not important."

"Yes it is." I knew I was going to regret that later but I just wanted to get to school without getting bitten to death.

"Aw! How cute!" We both looked up and saw Sasagawa Kyoko. The school's idol. I glanced at my brother and saw him in a daze.

"Ciaossu."

"Good morning."

_Wait. This is were Reborn uses the first Dying Will Bullet! Even though I don't want to mess up the story line, but I don't want Tsuna to be made fun of! This is going to be harder than I thought._

"What are you talking abo-!" I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a gun go off and Tsuna fell to the ground.

_SHIT! To late now..._

"Tsuna! Reborn! What did yo-!"

"Reborn!" Tsuna stood back up as his clothes (except for his boxers) got torn to shreds as a dying will flame appeared on his forehead, "I'm going to confess to Sasagawa Kyoko with my dying will!. Where's Sasagawa Kyoko?" I pointed in the direction of the school. What I was expecting was Tsuna to run past me, what I wasn't expecting was him to grab my arm and pull me along. "Let's go! Yamino!

"You are so getting this when school is over Reborn!" I yelled at the hitman as I got dragged by my older twin to school. Not noticing his spine-shuddering smirk

_Good thing I grabbed Tsuna's bag when he grabbed me! _

"Tsuna! Slow! Down!" After several minutes of yelling out apologies to people and hitting the side of a truck, launching us both into the air. I thought I was going to faint, before I had a chance to, we landed in front of the school and-to be more specific-in front of Kyoko. Tsuna let go of my bruising arm, leaving me to make sure my hat was still on (thankfully it was) and I stumbled to the front gate to watch the scene play out, even if I already knew what was going to happen.

"Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Silence.

"Please go out with me!"

More silence.

"Ah!" Kyoko ran into the school as Mochida came out of the school grounds and stomped over to my brother

"Bastard!" He punched Tsuna in the face, sending him to the ground as the dying will flame flickered out. The second his fist made contact, I grabbed the extra uniform from my bag, handed to Tsuna, stalked up to Mochida, and punched him to the ground as well.

But I didn't stop there. Oh no, this bastard was going to _pay. _Not once did I notice that my midnight blue eyes changed to a murderous red filled with promises of pain and suffering.

"You touch my brother again and I will rip off the parts that make you a boy, set it on fire, and shove it down your fucking throat while breaking every single one of your limbs! I will set your still working nerves on fire and keep it burning until it goes out by itself and then rub your burns in rubbing alcohol and laugh as you wither in pain on the ground! Once that's done I will thread your intestines through your ass, wrap them up, and then super glue your ass to your head that way you can kiss your ass all you fucking wa-mmpf!" Even as my mouth was covered and the person pulled me off of Mochida's battered and bruised body, I kept shouting out muffled insults to him.

"Herbivores. Get to class." The school cleared as the person-which I recognized as Hibari Kyoya-kept his grip on me as he then turned to Tsuna who was now dressed and was talking to Reborn.

"I-I'm sorry Hibari-san! I'll j-just grab my broth-"

"He's coming with me."

_I have a feeling that I took this a tiny bit too far. _I thought even though I never stopped shouting muffled insults towards Mochida's retreating form.

"B-but-!" One ice cold glare later, Tsuna mouthed an apology my way as he stumbled towards the school. Hibari handed me to one of his subordinates, who taped my mouth shut so I wouldn't disrupt classes and threw me across his shoulder. He paled when he heard some of my threats that could be heard through the tape and was more than glad to release me once we got to the Disciplinary Committee room. I was placed on one of the couches in the room, I was planning to make a bolt for it since Tsuna would be teased by our classmates right about now but members of the Disciplinary Committee were aligned against the walls watching my every move.

_Yup. Took it too far._ I thought as Hibari stood over me with a predatory glint in his eyes staring right into my midnight blue eyes that were challenging him. Neither of us noticed that the other members were shivering in terror as a murderous aura rolled off of us.

It was a while before Hibari spoke, "Join the Disciplinary Committee." It was less of a suggestion and more of an order. I sat there stunned as my hands worked silently, getting the handcuffs off.

"Why should I?"

_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm SO dead._ Though I was panicking to the extreme, even if my voice, actions, and expression didn't show it.

Hibari smirked, "These Omnivores aren't as strong as us Carnivores."

_... Did I hear that right? Hibari-head of the Disciplinary committee and most feared person in Namimori-actually acknowledging another person, not related to him, as a Carnivore? Is he sick? Okay, where's the real Hibari?_

"What if I say no?"

"I'll recruit your older brother."

"Don't you dare touch him. I'm the only one allowed to touch him." I glared into his amused eyes, knowing he had won.

"Meetings are on Wednesdays at the end of school. You are to patrol the inside of school after lunch to the end of school. You start tomorrow" He stated as he tossed me a Disciplinary badge **(AN: I don't know if it's called a badge or something else. Help?) **I caught it with my freed hands which Hibari noticed, but I was hesitant on wearing it now or wait until after school. "Wear it now." I quickly slipped it on without hesitation and stood to face Hibari.

"No one is to touch my twin."

Hibari's smirk widened, "Of course. Come. Classes are starting." I followed him out without question. A few students looked at with mixed feelings swirling around in their eyes. When we finally got to class 1-A, I heard almost everyone was laughing at someone. I had a feeling that that 'someone' was my elder brother. Hibari threw open the door and all chatter stopped, turning their attention to us.

_I _really _hate being the center of attention. _I walked into class and ignored all of the stares I got as I sat in my usual desk in my usual desk next to my twin who was staring out the window, oblivious to everyone's stares directed at us. Everyone turned to their respected seats when Hibari glared at them. The class stayed quiet when he left, my guess is because of the badge.

"What's wrong Tsuna-nii?" I whispered as the teacher entered

"I'm fighting Mochida during our afternoon break."

"Just because you sent him flying?"

"Apparently."

**Many lessons of boringness later...**

"Tsuna! Come back!" I yelled after him. As soon as classes ended, Tsuna took off and me-being the worried brother that I am-followed him. I watched him disappear into the boy's bathroom, but I knew that he was going to run.

"Ah!" I came in just as he opened the window and saw Reborn hanging like a bat outside the window.

"Are you running because you're scared?"

_How'd he know that? _

"If you run away now, you'll be running for the rest of your life."

"I don't want some baby talking to me about my life!" I walked closer but didn't want to disrupt the conversation... yet, "Mochida is the Captain of the Kendo club and won last year's Kendo tournament! There's no way I could win against the captain!"

_Ding ding ding! Idea! _I smirked and put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, making both Reborn and my brother look at me

"Well, there's a way that you can. And I'm not talking about the Dying Will bullets." They both looked at me curiously until Tsuna figured out what I was talking about.

"Are you sure? We haven't tested how long you can go when 'that' is activated."

"I've actually been testing it when you and Kaa-san were both sleeping. The most I can hold up without fainting is about 29.7 minutes, but the farther away it goes from me, the less I'm able to up. But I found away around that." I smirked triumphantly while Reborn was looking at us with a growing curiosity and Tsuna seemed to be thinking through it.

"I don't like what you're thinking Yami-kun." I came up with a comeback fairly quickly

"And I don't like it when some idiot punches my brother in the face." I retaliated. I wasn't expecting Tsuna to retaliate but he surprised me

"And I don't like it when you take everything over the top."

"I won't. You have my word." I hoped that would work, Tsuna looked between Reborn and I before huffing.

"If you over exert yourself I will never forgive you." I just smirked as I lead Tsuna out of the bathroom.

**later~**

"Are you ready Tsuna?" I asked from my place in the shadows, I was sending my voice to the shadow that was closest to Tsuna's ear, not very hard to do but it was complicated. Ever since I got injected and came back, I found that I could move to different places using the shadows. Like I could make a three hour trip from city to city a single minute with a few steps. When I get engulfed by the shadows, it feels like a light, comforting security blanket surrounding my whole body, tail and ears included. The only thing that changes would be my eyes that would change to a murderous red or a soft, caring red, which ever mood I was at the time.

Right now they were brimming with promises of pain and suffering for the person that was confident on beating my twin to a pulp.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Remember, once you start feeling faint-"

I interrupted, "-stop immediately and call Reborn to shot you with a dying will bullet. I know, I know. Tsuna-nii, I already promised that I would be careful." When Tsuna came through the door, I had start planning almost everyone's demise when they started saying that he should've ran. The ones that didn't say anything hurtful about my elder twin, I left out of the planning.

"There you are you perverted stalker." I almost snapped at what he called my brother, but held back so I didn't give away my position, "Heaven may forgive a piece of trash like you, but I won't! I shall punish you" Tsuna ignored his first comment and raised his arms slightly to try and reason with him, even though I already told him that it wouldn't work.

"Wait, there was a reason for what had happened."

"I won't except excuses!" The Kendo captain raised his wooden sword at Tsuna, making him take a step back, "Haha! Don't worry, you're just a beginner in kendo, so if you can take a point from me, you win. If you can't, then I win. Where's your younger brother anyway? Too embarrassed to watch his elder brother get beat? Ha! What a wimp!" Tsuna's eye twitched the same time mine did and I had to have the shadows around me solidify to make sure that I don't jump out and rip him to shreds.

_Wait until tomorrow to take him out. I'll get my revenge then. _

"The prize is, of course. Sasagawa Kyoko!" The other students started murmuring to each other

_Time to get closer. _I smirked as I reappeared in the back of the crowd and pushed my way through, but I didn't look like Sawada Yamino anymore.

"It's not very nice of you to use a poor girl as a prize when she didn't volunteer." Everyone looked at me, I looked like a girl instead of a boy. All I had to do was form the shadows around me, picture what I wanted to look like in my head, and the shadows did the rest.

"And who are you?" I smirked.

"I happen to be Tsuna's relative visiting from Italy for the day. I'm Sawada Hikira." I now had long brown hair, eyes that were similar to Tsuna's, as well as a black and red hoodie with the outlines of wings on the back, light gray leggings, and some black tennis shoes.

"You? You are related to Dame-Tsuna?" I was urked at Tsuna's nickname, but didn't show it.

"That's right. Now, back to what I was saying before. I'll be the so-called 'prize' since I don't agree with Sasagawa-san being the prize." I felt his eyes wander on me and had to hold back as much as I could so I wouldn't punch his lights out.

"You don't have to be Sawada-san!" I smiled at Kyoko

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"Deal. But you won't have to wait long for the match to end." I rolled my eyes and suppressed a shudder as I felt my brother's familiar glare on me.

_He was the only one able to see through my disguises... _I thought with a smirk as I closed one of my eyes and wrapped some of the shadows around Tsuna's limbs.

"Hope your ready Tsuna, stand your ground and I'll help with your strength and agility." I whispered, my twin nodded in understanding and stood ready. I concentrated on the shadows that were wrapped around his limbs, making sure that no one could see them. Yamamoto tossed Tsuna a wooden sword, which Tsuna was able to catch after bouncing it like a hot potato. Using the distraction, Mochida ran forward and prepared to strike.

_Oh no you don't._ I willed the shadows to move Tsuna's arms in a defensive position to block the Captain's attack, which worked well. He seemed surprised that Tsuna was able to block and was even more surprised when Tsuna was able to de-arm him, no shadows needed. I watched with amusement as my brother knocked him to the ground. Everyone stood there, amazed that 'Dame-Tsuna' was able to beat the Captain of the Kendo club. The referee was about to raise Mochida's flag when I glared at him, I felt another person glare at him which I knew was Hibari, and he raised Tsuna's flag without a second thought.

"Red wins!" The students erupted into cheers for my brother and I smirked, slowly making my way back and shedding my disguise after I was sure that Reborn wasn't around and made my way back in.

"Yamino!"

"Present!" I laughed as Tsuna made his way over to me, "I heard from our cousin that you beat Mochida. Good job!"

_But he still gets punished for challenging you and for trying to cheat. _I thought grimly as I started making silent plans for his demise

"Sawada-kun." We both looked over and saw Kyoko standing a few feet away from us.

"K-Kyoko-chan."

"I'm sorry about this morning. My friends tell me a lot that I don't know when to laugh."

_Ouch. That's gotta hurt. _I thought as I flinched.

"You really are incredible, you both are." Tsuna and I seemed surprised she said that, me more so, "Neither of you are not like some average guy,"

_If only you knew..._

"Is it okay if I call you Tsuna-kun and Yamino-kun from now on?"

Tsuna nodded, "O-Of course."

I smiled, "Sure." I looked over at Tsuna who was deep in his thoughts. I smirked but it soon vanished when I felt someone watching us. I looked behind me and a familiar figure. Also known as Gokudera Hayato.

_Seems like we're going to be meeting Tsuna's Storm Guardian soon. _I thought as I turned back to my twin and started shaking shoulders

"Oi! Snap out of it Tsuna-nii! We have to get to class!"

"Huh? Oh, right." I sprinted out of the building and ran towards the school

**After school~**

"What do you mean I'm the Vongola family's tenth family Generation boss?" I was laying on Tsuna's bed, watching my brother and our tutor who were on the ground.

"I came here because I was requested from the current Vongola family boss. The ninth, to train you to become an admirable Mafia boss." I yawned and rested my head on my hands as Tsuna screeched

"I don't get it! What are you talking about?" Reborn held up a yellowed sheet of paper towards us both, the paper had the word 'Vongola' on the top, it looked to be like a family tree.

"The Vongola family's first boss retired and crossed to Japan. He's both your great, great, great, grandfather." At the bottom was both our names which were circled, "In other words, since you inherited the Vongola blood, you are a legitimate candidate to become the next boss."

"We never heard anything about this." I said, stepping off the bed and into the conversation

"Don't worry, I'll train your brother to become a great Mafia boss." It went silent for a minute before Tsuna pointed at me

"What about Yamino?!"

My eyes widen at the thought of Reborn training me along with Tsuna. _I want no part of this!_

"Since he's your twin, he's going to be part of the family no matter what."

"Why are you deciding everything by yourself..."

"Because he'll shot us if we object." I deadpanned as I face palmed, noting that Reborn was now in Tsuna's bed.

"Don't sleep in my bed!"

"Sleep with Yamino." I walked out as Tsuna was kicked out of his own room by the Spartan baby.

"I guess it's time to train?"

Tsuna huffed, "Guess so."

* * *

**So, I figured since their are 203 episodes of KHR, I could do either:**

**One episode per chapter or two episodes per chapter. If I do one and one, then this story will have about 203 chapters, with two and one the story will end up with 102. I'm kind of stuck on which one I should do. Suggestions? **

**Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	4. Explosives

**Hey~ everybody! Dark0Insanity here to bring a new chapter to the story even though I'm about to pass out any second now.  
This chapter covers episode 2 and the beginning of episode 3 of KHR.**

**Review Response:**

**Rikkai and hyotei lover: Yup, but only to a certain extent. He saw the whole scene when Yamino punched Mochida in the face and continuously shouting death threats at him while punching him in the face. The next chapter might be up in 2 days or so. -w- he's very protective of his family -w-**

**HiddenPersonality2: Thank you for your review and advice. I am tempted to do 2 1/2 episodes per chapter which would make the story about 80 chapters or so, but then everyone would have to wait even longer :(**

**ilovepie123: Don't worry, I will. But it might take a bit longer than usual.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own Yamino**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

First Person POV ~Yamino~

_I can't feel my limbs. _I whined as I attempted to get out of bed and failing miserably. After Tsuna and I got to the forest, I wanted to try to transform into a wolf but it took a whole lot of concentration. That didn't work but when my wonderful brother decided to get me mad to see if it would work...

Well. It worked that's for sure.

Apparently, I have to be on the brink of a murderous rampage for me to change. When I changed to a wolf, all my clothes were ripped to shreds and I ended up being a lot taller than the average wolf, about six feet or so. My fur was a pure black with a soft shine to it, my teeth were razor sharp and the fact that my eyes were a blood red didn't really help the fact that I was tying really hard not to scare Tsuna. After a few minutes of screaming at each other (or howling, barking, and growling on my part) we had both calmed down enough to try and figure out a way to revert me to normal. We couldn't figure out what to do (with the lack of communication and all) when the sun started rising.

What I wasn't expecting to happen was the morning rays burning me as they came in contact with my altered body, I had to retreat to the shadows and had them cover me while Tsuna picked up the remains of my clothes. I had the shadows wrap around him as well and pulled us both under, Tsuna was surprised at getting pulled under but he quickly got under control since we've been kids. I stepped into my room still as a wolf with Tsuna behind me, pondering on how to get my back to myself. I pushed him out of the room when he yawned and laid down on my own bed.

Good thing was that I woke when my alarm went off and found that I was back to my old self. The bad thing?

Every. Single. Muscle. In. My. Body. Hurt. Like. HELL.

Which brings us to now.

"Tsuna-nii! I can't feel my limbs!" I yelled after getting my school uniform on, which was very hard to do when more than half of you're limbs refuse to move. A few seconds after I called out to Tsuna, I heard him shriek and yell at Reborn for something, "Tsuna!"

"Coming!" I heard him yell back. I winced at the sounds of gunshots most likely from Reborn and if my body was working properly, then I would've thrown myself off of my bed when Tsuna came in dodging Reborn's bullets. A few almost hit me, but I couldn't move to keep myself from getting hurt. Tsuna slammed the door shut and slumped against the door.

"Having fun?" I snickered despite my current problem. Tsuna rolled his eyes at me and walked over to were I was laying and helped me to my feet.

"How did you change back?"

I shrugged "I know as much as you do." I moved my arms to get rid of the stiffness and winced at the pain coursing through my body.

"Looks like we're going to have to get you some pain reliever." Tsuna huffed as he dug through my drawer and tossed me a bottle of Aspirin, which I gladly took. With or without water I didn't care.

"Thank you Tsuna-nii!" I swallowed the pills while glancing at the clock, "We might have to hurry though, otherwise we're going to be late." I ignored his shrieks and grabbed our school bags after stretching. I made sure that Reborn wasn't in my room before dragging us both into the shadows where we appeared in the back of the school where no one could see us.

"Why did you do that! Someone could've seen us!" Tsuna whispered with a hint of panic in his voice.

I shrugged, "But no one did, now let's get t-!" I stopped mid-step when a pair of steel tonfas were an inch from breaking my nose. I slightly paled when my gaze met with Hibari's.

"Hn. Get to class before I bite you both to death. Carnivore Sawada." By the way he looked at me, I knew that he meant me.

"H-Hai?"

"Get some weapons. I will not have a Disciplinary Committee member walk around without a weapon." He pressed the tonfas closer to me. I could feel Tsuna shaking slightly behind me.

"Hai Hibari-sama!" I grabbed Tsuna's hand from behind me and took off running towards the closest open door, feeling Hibari's ice cold stare the whole way.

"Do you think Hibari-san saw Yami-kun?" I heard Tsuna whisper to me while we were walking down the hallway towards our class.

I whispered back, "I'm not sure if he did or not. If he did, it could mean trouble for us." Tsuna nodded in understanding. We sat in our assigned desks just as the bell rang and instantly zoned out but kept my eyes on the classroom door, waiting for the silver "Octopus-head" to come through the door. When the teacher came in with the sour-faced bomber, his eyes landed on Tsuna while my eyes narrowed to a glare that could make the bravest and toughest person tremble.

_He better _not _do what I think he's going to do. _I thought as the teacher started talking.

"Students, this is the new transfer student. He was studying abroad in Italy until now, his name is Gokudera Hayato-san." I heard some girls mumble and giggle but I resisted breaking my pencil as the bomber started walking towards Tsuna and blocking his view of Kyoko who was staring at Gokudera.

"Huh? W-what?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera with confusion. The sound of my pencil and patience snapping in half was drowned out by the sound of Tsuna's desk and the tuna himself falling to the ground. Within the time span of a second, I got out of my seat and grabbed the front of Gokudera's shirt, with my eyes barely changing.

"Don't touch my brother." I whispered threatening.

"Sawada Yamino! Return to your seat!" I did as the teacher asked and helped my twin back to his seat before returning to mine as Gokudera walked to the back of the class. The rest of the class was filled with tension that only Tsuna, Gokudera, and I could feel.

When the bell rang for the afternoon break, Hibari and some others from the Disciplinary Committee opened both doors leading out of the classroom. Everyone instantly went quiet as the skylark scanned the class until his eyes landed on me, I stared back with an annoyed expression since Gokudera and I were having a glaring contest before he entered.

"Sawada Yamino. Let's go."

My expression now changed to one of confusion. "Uh..." I didn't have time to react before I was grabbed by both of my arms and hauled out of the room. I was brought to my feet once we were a fair distance away from the class room and was lead outside to see a limo parked by the front gate. I slightly paled when I realized that that's where we were headed.

_This isn't going to end well for me. _I thought as I felt my hidden ears flatten against my head, the driver opened the door and I was unceremoniously thrown in with Hibari behind me. I kept my hands on my hat to make sure it didn't fall off as I hit the floor.

"Ita, what was that for?" I asked as I sat in the seat across from the sadistic prefect.

"Didn't I say that you had to get weapons this morning?" He sure is talkative...

I nodded, "But did you really have to kidnap me?" I felt the vehicle start up and start moving away from the school.

"It was necessary." I couldn't trust myself to talk again after that and we spent the rest of the ride in silence.

**One silent, tension filled car ride later...**

I was almost asleep when the car stopped moving, I looked out the tinted window and saw that we were in front of a weapon shop.

"I didn't think that any shops like this were in Namimori..." I whispered to myself.

"You'd be surprised at what you find if you look in the right places." I practically jumped out of my skin when Hibari spoke, he exited the vehicle with me close behind him. I paled at how many weapons were in the store, Hibari paid no attention to them and walked to a very muscular guy that seemed to be the type you didn't want as an enemy.

"Ah, Hibari-san. It's been awhile, do you need the tonfas fixed?"

My eyes widen slightly, _This is where Hibari got his tonfas?! You sir are responsible for the many people that got bitten to death!_

"No. I'm here for him." Hibari jabbed a finger in my direction causing the guy to look at me with sharp eyes. It took all my strength to not shudder under his gaze.

"Him? He looks like he has no physical abilities at all!" He laughed. My fear-filled midnight blue eyes then turned murderous red and my patience snapped twice in the same day. Hibari watched me in amusement as I stalked forward, grabbed the laughing bastard by his arm, flipped him to the ground, and while still holding his arm I stepped on his other arm and gave him a glare that would turn you to ash.

"I wouldn't judge people by their appearance if I were you jackass. Next time you insult me or anyone close to me, I won't hesitate to rearrange your limbs. And you wouldn't want that would you?" I said in a dangerously low voice that was laced with promise of long lasting pain and suffering. He gaped at me as I proceeded to let him up. My glare didn't waver as he got back on his feet.

His expression slowly changed to a smile, "I think I got just the thing for him." He led us to the back where the extra weapons were being kept along with some that I didn't see in the actual store part of it. My eyes reverted back to their midnight blue when the guy handed me two pure black bracelets with barely noticeable buttons looking at me.

"What are these suppose to do?"

"Put them on and find out." I glared at him when I recognized a smug tone in his voice but tried them on anyway. I placed a bracelet on each wrist and they immediately tighten and blades shot out if it, each one running along an individual finger and even moving with my fingers as I flexed them. They were also slightly longer than my fingers by about two inches.

I smiled, "This could work." Some would say that my smile is that equivalent to a maniac's smile but people that recognized my smiles (namely Tsuna and Kaa-san) knew that I was very pleased, "Thank you."

"It's on the house." The ground suddenly started shaking along with explosions that could be heard within Namimori.

A vein popped in my forehead, _I swear if Gokudera hurts Tsuna-nii then he has a death wish. _

"Nee, Hibari-sama."

"Hn?"

"Can I take my leave? I have a feeling that Tsuna's apart of this."

"Hn." I smirked and ran out of the shop after the blades went back into the bracelets and made a few turns, each bringing me closer and closer to the source of the explosions.

Closer to the middle school as well.

"Reborn! I will extinguish the fires with my dying will!" I climbed up the wall and saw Tsuna in DW Mode putting out the dynamite with inhuman speed.

"Ciaossu, Yami-kun." I looked next to me and saw Reborn with Leon watching me from his place on the infant's fedora.

"Yo, Reborn. You have something to do with this don't you?" I asked the hitman while pointing to Tsuna and Gokudera.

Reborn smirked, "I might."

"Triple bomb!"

_Shit. _I looked up to see bombs surrounding Gokudera. Before the bombs went off, Tsuna quickly extinguished them. As he extinguished the last bomb, he came out of DW Mode and relaxed.

"Thank goodness." I got down from the wall and walked towards my brother. I grabbed his hands and looked at the burned skin.

I huffed, "You're lucky I brought some bandages Tsuna. Along with a spare uniform." I helped him to his feet as Gokudera fell to his knees.

"I didn't realize it!" Tsuna and I looked at each other in confusion (in Tsuna's case anyway) before looking back at the bomber, "You are the one fit to become the boss. Jyuudaime, I'll follow you until the end of this Earth! Ask whatever you want of me! Decimo, as Jyuudaime's twin brother, I ask for your forgiveness at how I acted this morning! I will be more respectful of Jyuudaime from now on!"

My train of thought stopped, _Why in the world is he calling me "Decimo"? _

"Uh... you're forgiven...?"

"Thank you!"

Reborn walked in between the three of us, "The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that's the family's rule."

"Rule?" Tsuna looked at me, as if asking if I knew what that meant. I shrugged.

"Actually, I had no desire to become the tenth." A vein popping could be heard, "I just wanted to see if Jyuudaime really had the strength to become a suitable boss." Another vein could be heard popping along with my pain from this morning coming back in waves.

"Gokudera-kun."

"But you proved me wrong! You are much more than I ever expected! You even risked your life to save me, even though I was your enemy! As Gokudera Hayato, I will give you my life!" I looked in between Tsuna and Gokudera as I started swaying slightly to even out the pain in my legs.

"Wait, that's troubling! Couldn't we just be regular classmates?"

Gokudera's glare instantly got my attention even though the world was now spinning, "I won't let you do that."

"Good job Tsuna. It's because of you're strength that Gokudera became your subordinate."

_Along with a bullet to the head... when did Reborn have two heads? _

"You might want to catch you're brother before he falls, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna looked at me just as my knees gave out beneath me.

"Hiiieee! Yami-kun!" I was caught before I hit the ground, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I think one too many veins popped violently. I'll be fine." I was pretty sure that Gokudera and Reborn bought it, but both Tsuna and I knew that it was because of me shifting last night, "Tsuna, can you get the painkillers from my side pocket?"

"Sure." Tsuna dug in my pocket until he pulled out the same bottle of Aspirin as before. I swallowed two of the pills before I was able to stand on my own two feet again.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse's office Yamino?" I felt an arm sling around my shoulder and paled.

_HOW IN THE FUCKING WORLD COULD I FORGET ABOUT TAKASHI?! _I internally yelled at myself as I replied.

"I'm fine. don't worry about it." He nodded before turning to Tsuna and started asking him about being in the group as well.

"Hey you." All three of us turned to the forgotten Gokudera, "Don't get so friendly with Jyuudaime and Decimo!" All of us heard the snickering of three guys not far from us.

"Huh, what's up with him?" I let the blades on my bracelets come out as I slowly sneaked around them without being noticed as they continued insulting my twin, "That underwear guy is such a loser!"

I could tell that Gokudera wasn't happy about them insulting Tsuna, neither was I.

I whispered into a shadow that I had connected to the shadow behind his ear before he took his dynamite, "Save your bombs. You haven't seen me fight and I bet you're wondering how I fight," I smirked as Gokudera's eyes widen slightly, "stay quiet about this okay? When Midnight comes around, meet Tsuna and I in the forest clearing not far from here. Do not tell Reborn, Okay?" I took Gokudera's slight nod as a signal to bring the third year delinquents to the ground.

Before they even knew what happened, they were on the ground looking into my slightly red eyes, "If I were you, I'd stop insulting my brother before I rip of each and every one of your limbs slowly and painfully while your tongues are ripped out and your mouth stitched shut so no one can hear you scream in pain. Do I make myself clear?"

"H-H-Hai!" They looked about ready to wet themselves.

"Good, now change into the school uniform, get to class, and start caring about your grades before I make you relive your worst nightmares ever single night." I got off of them and they went running into the school with terror written all over their face.

"Yami-kun, why did you do that?" Tsuna whined.

I scratched my chin, "well, I am on the Disciplinary Committee..." Tsuna gapped at me like a goldfish while Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at me like I had grown two heads... then again, they've been doing that ever since I brought those guys down. They continued to stare as we walked back towards the school.

**Major time skip ~Midnight~**

Tsuna and I were sitting in the clearing waiting for Gokudera to show up to show him what I could really do.

"Jyuudaime? Decimo?" Tsuna looked at me as I did a quick scope of the area to make sure that Reborn was nowhere near here and was glad to find that he was sleeping in the house.

"Over here Gokudera!" After I said that, the bomber's silver hair popped up from behind a bush with leaves and twigs sticking to them. I helped Tsuna off of the ground as Gokudera made his way over towards us.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna started, seriousness plain as day in his tone, "what my brother is going to show you, must be kept a secret at all cost. If any one was to find this out, they'd be after us both either to kill us or use him to gain power over everyone and have me as a hostage."

"I swear on my life that I will keep this a secret." Gokudera said, I could tell by his eyes that he would be willing to put his own life on the line to protect the secret. I nodded and took off the hat, showing my wolf ears to the bomber.

_I wish I had a camera._ I smirked as his expression turned from seriousness to one of disbelief. I also showed my tail and watched his unwavering expression.

"Before you ask, they are real as the moon above us. I was kidnapped when I was about two, the guys that kidnapped me injected me with a serum called 'Night Sky' and changed my appearance while also giving me control over shadows and the ability to change into a wolf about six feet high. I'm also suppose to talk to nocturnal animals but I haven't developed it yet." I stated before Gokudera could ask anything about them. I noticed how his eyes darkened when I mentioned that I was kidnaped and stopped him with the shadows before he could pull out his bombs.

"I will make them regret ever laying a hand on you Decimo!" He almost yelled as he struggled with the shadows that were wrapping around his arms, preventing him from getting out the dynamite.

I chuckled, "Thank you for you're concern Gokudera," I swore I could see dog ears and sparkles when I praised him, "but what's done is done. I'm pretty sure that they're in jail for doing that to me."

"We actually need you're help Gokudera-kun, we need to figure out how Yami-kun is going to control his shifting." I paled, neither of them noticed

"I will do my best Jyuudaime!" And his idea of helping me train?

Throwing a lot of mini bombs my way.

**In the Afternoon~**

_If things are going the right it does in the anime, then that means that Lambo is going to be here today... great, now I have to avoid grenades and missiles along with dealing with TYL Lambo as well. _I thought as I flipped through a random manga on the couch, trying my best to keep from running into Tsuna's room and dragging him away from the Hitman tutor.

_"Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!" _

"I'll get it!" I rushed towards the front door before Kaa-san could get it. I opened the door slightly and Lambo tried sneaking past me. I picked him up until we were eye level, "Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

Lambo looked into my eyes and slightly shuddered, but quickly gained his confidence back, "I am the great Lambo-sama of the Bovino family! Bow down to me!" I huffed as I closed the door behind me and took him in the living room where I had a bowl of grapes out on the coffee table. Lambo took interest in the grapes right away as I set him on the couch.

"And I am Yamino, don't do anything that you might regret later on." He paused in his grape eating to stare at me, I stared back with my serious eyes and he nodded, silently agreeing. I smiled at him and carefully patted his head, remembering all of the grenades and other weaponry hidden in his afro, and turned back to my reading.

"Nee, Yami-kun? Did you see a kid-hiiee! Why is he in your lap?!" I looked up to see Tsuna almost covered in burns with Reborn sitting in his hair.

"Gahahaha! My plan worked! Die Reborn!" I watched, not amused at all, as he jumped out of my lap and threw a grenade towards Reborn. Reborn caught it and threw it back towards me and the cow. I reacted without thinking when I saw that it was unpinned and quickly grabbed it and thrust my hands into the shadows where I felt the grenade explode.

"Ita. I'm going to get blown apart if this keeps up." I whined as I shook my hands to dull the pain... it wasn't working to say the least, I turned around and I was met with a pillow to the face.

"Baka! Why did you do that!"

I removed the pillow from my face to answer, "Reborn already knew." I glanced over to the infant and saw a slight frown before it was covered by a devilish smirk.

"Eh?! You already know Reborn?" The hitman nodded.

"Gathering information is a basic skill, haven't I already said that?" I sighed at my older sibling's actions before turning to the forgotten Lambo who was crying on the floor.

_Damnit, my protective side is acting up. _I huffed as I picked the kid up and sat him next to me, while passing him a few grapes and drifting back to my old thoughts, _but that also means that Bianchi going to be trying to get Tsuna to eat her Poison Cooking. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried getting me to eat some as well. _I sighed,

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

**I feel bad for ending it there when you guys had to wait longer than I planned for this chapter :( But at least it's up :D**

**Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	5. Decisions

**Hey~ everybody! Dark0Insanity here to bring you another chapter in time for the new year! I hope you guys had a merry Christmas and hope you have a happy new year!**

**This chapter covers the rest of episode 3 and all of episode 4 of KHR.**

**Review response:**

**Sakuno-I'm glad you think so ^u^**

**kazuri-yuko98-I'm glad you like it. I'm flattered you think so I really am but I don't think it's a new idea, I have read a few fics where the OC was a boy in both their first life and their KHR life. I'm glad you like Yami, I did my best to make him likeable to you guys :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! characters, I only own Yamino/Dark.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

First Person POV ~Yamino~

I rolled my shoulders as we went running out the front door. After I revealed that Reborn already knew about my abilities, he also said that he knew about my extra limbs and my ability to shift. He had agreed on letting me do my own training as long as Tsuna stayed home and did what ever Reborn had planned for his training. I was very reluctant on it, but caved in in the end (the end also had me staring into a gun.) I didn't even have a chance to fall asleep until three o'clock in the morning because of the Spartan hitman.

I deep in my thoughts about how I could get Tsuna out of trouble without affecting the story so I didn't notice Tsuna stopping in front of me until I collided into his back, sending both of us to the ground as Bianchi tossed a soda can towards us. The can landed next to my head and the liquid came spilling out, I sat up quickly when the contaminated soda almost burned my skin and ended up sending Tsuna forward because of it.

I got up and helped the tuna to his feet, "Are you okay?"

Tsuna nodded, "I'm alright. Who was that any way?" I knew that he must've been talking about Bianchi, and even though I have seen the whole anime and read almost every chapter of the manga, I chose not to say anything.

I shrugged, "No clue, but we have to go." He mumbled an 'okay' and we ran the rest of the way to school, up the stairs, and to the front of our classroom door where we were attempting to catch our breath from the run. When we had stopped panting, Tsuna opened the classroom door and nearly had a heart attack. In front of the door was a smiling Gokudera, I silently cursed myself for not being prepared for it even though I already knew what happened in the series.

I readjusted my hat as Gokudera greeted us, "Good morning Jyuudaime! Good morning Decimo!" I muttered a good morning while my twin almost shouted, clearly not expecting Gokudera to be there.

"Could you stop calling us that?" Tsuna asked

Gokudera shook his head as he answered, "No, Jyuudaime is Jyuudaime and Decimo is Decimo."

"But..." I finally got my heart rate under control as I stood next to my brother, Yamamoto came up behind me and lightly patted me on the back

"Are you okay Yamino?"

I nodded my head, "I'm fine." Yamamoto nodded before turning to the other two.

"You're still playing the mafia game? Looks like fun! Let me into the 'family' thing too!" Gokudera looked close to snapping

"Y-Yamamoto." Tsuna stuttered as I snuck past Gokudera and made a bee line to my desk as the bomber started yelling at Yamamoto. I knew what was going to happen soon, but I was too drained to deal with older Lambo.

I started thinking about what was going to happen later on with the Poison Scorpion, _Hm... The least I can do I make it so that Gokudera doesn't get a major stomachache when he sees Bianchi, anything else I can think of might change the story drastically. _With that last thought, I accidently fell asleep with my head in my hands.

"-ino!...-amino! YAMINO!" I shot up and ended up colliding my head with my twin's.

"Owowowowowowow." I complained as I rubbed the spot that was throbbing. I looked over and saw that Tsuna was doing the same to his forehead.

"At least you're up." Tsuna groaned, sitting up from his spot on the floor.

"Sorry about that." I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall across from me and saw that it was lunch time, "Did I sleep through the whole class?" Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna nodded.

"The teacher tried waking you up, but I wouldn't let him." Gokudera stated, rather proud of himself.

I felt bad for the teacher but nonetheless smiled at the future Storm Guardian, "Thank you Gokudera, I needed the extra sleep." I _swear _I saw dog ears and a tail pop up when I praised him. After I stretched, getting rid of the stiffness in my bones, we all went up to the roof and started eating our bentos.

"So what happened after I fell asleep Tsuna?" I asked, even though I already knew.

Tsuna hummed in thought before answering, "Well, I found Lambo clinging to my leg, I ran out of the school before Hibari-san could 'bite me to death' for bringing Lambo, Gokudera followed me, Reborn told me that classes were starting soon, Lambo tried blowing up Reborn, Gokudera stopped him by blowing up his rocket launcher, Lambo took out a bazooka and hopped in it, making Lambo from ten years in the future pop up, he tried killing Reborn, Reborn wacked him on the head with a cane, older Lambo went off crying, we ran back to the classroom, and got scolded. Basically the whole morning was a disaster." I nodded, taking everything that he said in as he opened his bento when I remembered something.

"Oh, Gokudera?"

"Yes Decimo?"

"When that door opens," I pointed to door almost directly across from us, "I want you to put this on." I handed him tinted sunglasses. I knew that if part of Bianchi's face was covered, then the bomber's stomach wouldn't act up, so I was testing a theory that if he was looking through tinted glasses while looking at Bianchi, his stomach wouldn't act up or at least become bearable to where he wouldn't collapse.

"Hai!" At that moment, Tsuna opened his lunch and a poisonous aura started spilling out of it sending three crows to the ground.

_Wow, Bianchi must _really _want Reborn back. _I thought as the hitman told Bianchi to come out. Before the door opened all the way, Gokudera quickly slipped the tinted sunglasses on.

"Ah, the girl from this morning!"

"Big sis..." Gokudera clutched his stomach, but I could tell that the pain wasn't as strong as it usually was.

_At least he can still stand. _I thought as I kept the bomber steady on his feet.

"Sis... sister?!" Tsuna exclaimed as Bianchi walked closer to us

"It's been awhile, Hayato." He stayed quiet as I supported him.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi."

"Reborn!" I resisted banging my head against the wall when she blushed at the sight of the hitman.

_That's just creepy, and I don't even want to know how they became 'lovers'. _ I sighed

"That means that if the tenth doesn't die in some horrible accident, Reborn will never be free!" I growled lowly at Gokudera's sister for saying that, but I was able to hold me ground thanks to the bomber.

"What?!"

"She's going to have to kill me first." I muttered, glaring at Bianchi who didn't even acknowledge my glare.

"I'll wait for it, I'll kill the ten-I mean if the tenth dies, I'll come to bring you back."

I rolled my eyes as Bianchi left, _That wasn't very convincing._ I thought as Tsuna attention turned to the silver haired octopus-head still leaning against me.

"I think we should bring you to the Nurse's office Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said, the bomber did little to argue as Yamamoto and Tsuna lead him to the roof door and I held the door open for all of them.

"Shhhhhoot." I said, taking all of my willpower to not swear.

My twin looked at me as he and Yamamoto laid Gokudera on the bed, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "Hibari told me that I had to patrol the school grounds after lunch."

Yamamoto patted me on the back, "It's okay, we'll take care of Gokudera so you don't have to worry."

"Thanks Yamamoto." I smiled. Hesitantly, I stepped out into the hallway and started my patrolling. After the bell rang, I used the shadows to look for any late students or delinquents. The first to get spotted by my shadows was a first year that was literally shaking in fear of getting caught by the Disciplinary Committee.

I smirked, _Poor lamb, he's about to meet the new wolf in the pack~. _I leaned against the wall where he would 'unexpectedly' bump into me.

"Please don't let them find me. Please don't let them find me." I heard the whispered pleas of my first victim.

_Let's see, _I scanned my brain for any information about the first year since Hibari made me memorize all of the information about the students and teachers of Namimori, _He's extremely skittish but has a few good friends and slightly better grades than the average student, hasn't broke any rules but has gotten off with warnings when late for class, and only got bitten to death once... this is going to be fun. _My smirk turned into a wolfish grin and I felt the sadistic side of me wake up as the skittish kid rounded the corner and ran into me.

"I'm so sorry! I-!" He went silent as he spotted the disciplinary committee badge, my grin disappeared as I faced him.

I tilted my head to the side, "Aren't you suppose to be in class little lamb?" He nodded as his shaking body stayed on the ground, "well, what are you waiting for? Get up and I'll escort you to class." His green eyes stared at me in surprise as I started walking towards his class. I turned my head around and stared at him, "well?"

"S-Sorry." He kept his eyes casted downwards as we came to his classroom at the end of the hall. He was about to open it but I stopped him

"Make sure to not be late again." I stated, he started shaking more as he nodded. I smirked and opened the classroom door, making everything stop. I glared at the teacher, remembering that she had Tsuna solve a practically impossible question as my shaking prey stepped into the classroom. I left and started again with my patrolling.

By the time school ended, I had taken care of twelve delinquents all of which wouldn't go down without a fight, five late students, two teachers, and I only crossed paths with Hibari once. So I was glad when it was time to go home even though I had to stay at school to help with the poison cooking on the floor.

_Damn it, I knew that her Poison Cooking was strong but did it really have to melt a hole in the floor? _I thought as I entered my room by the shadows. I threw my bag on the back of my chair as I flopped onto my bed, _Hopefully Reborn doesn't mind me taking a break from my training. _And with that, I fell asleep instantly.

**In the morning~**

"What is she doing?" I asked, watching as Haru tried keeping her balance on the edge, slowly making her way towards us with her eyes on Reborn.

"No clue." Tsuna mused as we came to a stop.

"Hello!"

"Ciaossu." I stayed to the side as I watched the scene play out in front of me. A faint smile appeared when a very old memory decided to play itself in my head

_"No fair Dark! You aren't suppose to climb __that high!" A girl about six said as she pouted at her seven year old brother who was on a higher branch in the tree than her._

_The brother rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away."_

_The girl kept pouting until a sly smirk appeared on her face,"Well, that only means that you're going to have a harder time getting down because I can hear Mom calling us in for supper!" And with that she jumped from her branch and ran to their house._

_The brother had a look of disbelief written on his face as he struggled to get down, __"What! H-Hold on! No fair Clare!"_

_"Hahaha!"_

I was snapped out of the memory from my past life when I heard the sound of somebody getting slapped. I looked over and saw that Tsuna had been slapped by Haru, I almost started growling but quickly caught myself. I already knew that you _did not _want a girl's anger directed towards you, if it was directed at you...

Run.

"You're horrible! What are you teaching this poor baby?" I raised an eyebrow at the statement, but then again... she didn't know what Reborn was capable of.

"H-Huh?" Poor Tsuna, he looked so confused.

"Babies are angelic, with hearts of purest white! Are you trying to destroy their sweet purity with your rotten heart?" I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing at that statement.

"I don't get it." Tsuna managed to say as Haru continued to shake him.

I sighed, _I don't either Tsuna, you're not the only one. _

"And you!" I jumped as Haru turned to me looking rather angred.

"Y-Yes?" I took a few steps back as she stalked towards me.

"You shouldn't let him taint their pure hearts!" I didn't know what to say to that and was rather glad when Lambo appeared, giving us the perfect distraction from Haru.

_I'll give Lambo some grapes later as a thank-you-for-getting-us-away-from-the-angry-lady present. _I thought as Reborn jumped on Tsuna's spikey hair and we both made a run for school and arriving only a minute late. I huffed as I made my way to my desk and slumped in my chair, glancing outside as the class began. After two classes, it was time for math.

"Gokudera Hayato-kun. You got a hundred points on the math test." I smiled and turned my head slightly as Gokudera passed us.

"That's amazing, Gokudera-kun."

I nodded, agreeing with Tsuna, "Good job."

"Nah, this much is easy." As Gokudera went back to his seat, the teacher called Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Y-Yes!"

"Yup." My smile turned to a frown as the teacher told them how much they got.

"Twenty points. You two will be getting extra homework for failing the test." I glared at the teacher, making him flinch and cower under it but he continued, "You're work needs to be submitted tomorrow. You must get all the answers correct or..."

**End of school~**

"Tch. Stupid teacher. 'Get all the answers right or you fail.' He's on the list now." I muttered angrily as Tsuna huffed, already knowing what the list was.

"Not everyone can be on the list Yamino."

I looked at him, "I know, why would you or Kaa-san be on the list?" My twin just sighed as we both turned around when a familiar voice echoed behind us

"Yo! Do you want to do the homework together? It'll be a lot faster with two people than with one, Yamino could even help us." I felt Tsuna's eyes on me in question

"Would that be okay if you could help?"

I hummed in thought, "Sure, I was going to help you anyway." I gave a wolfish grin as Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"Then do it at our house." I looked down at the bush as Tsuna and Yamamoto looked around, trying to figure out where Reborn's voice was coming from, "I'm here, Yamino already knew where I was." Tsuna jumped as Reborn turned out to be one of the bushes and I couldn't help but shudder a bit. Yamamoto wasn't fazed by it and greeted the infant.

"Yo!"

"Ciaossu." I smirked at the infant as Tsuna spoke up

"Why are you choosing where we should do our homework?" I felt my ears perk up underneath my hat, making it shift slightly.

"Because he'll most likely shoot us." Tsuna sweat dropped and Yamamoto just laughed.

"And because I'm your tutor."

_He didn't even deny my statement. _I thought, my ears twitching as Yamamoto laughed some more while I saw the corner of Tsuna's mouth along with his eyebrow start twitching.

"By the way Tsuna, I called Gokudera too."

I snickered as my twin sighed, "Well, I guess it will help. Gokudera-kun is really smart."

_This is going to be fun. _

**At the house~**

I was laying on Tsuna's bed with my back facing the ceiling as I watched Tsuna clean his room with Reborn watching from his comfy-looking chair. I covered a yawn as the future Rain and Storm Guardians entered the room.

Yamamoto looked around the room, "Hmm? So this is Tsuna's room."

I gave him a wolf-like smile, "Yup you should've seen it earlier though."

"Hey!" I just snickered as Tsuna gave me a half-hearted glare before sighing.

"Well, make yourselves at home." Reborn stated,

"Then we'll go ahead." I heard my twin mumbled about something as Gokudera and Yamamoto got situated around Tsuna's mini table, I stayed on the bed and helped when I could.

"This is helping a lot, you're really smart Gokudera-kun." I nodded in agreement as I spotted a mistake in one of Tsuna's problems.

"Surprisingly."

"Shut up!" Tsuna and I sweat dropped as they the two engaged in their one-sided arguments, "If it to train the tenth to become a great Mafia boss, Gokudera Hayato will do anything!"

I tilted my head to the side, _Why is he talking in the third person? _I thought the same time Tsuna said

"You're too loud!" Gokudera apologized and we got back on track. I glanced out the window and saw Haru talking to Kaa-san, I sighed inwardly and waited for Haru to enter Tsuna's room, "Wow!" I looked back to the three surrounding the table

Yamamoto laughed, "Once I read the textbook, I found out it was pretty easy." Goukdera wasn't convinced and decided to take a look at Yamamoto's answer sheet.

After looking through it, he paled, "I-It's right." I gave a small smile to the future Rain Guardian and he returned it with his own grin before looking down

"I didn't get question seven, though."

Gokudera laughed, "You're still an idiot, Yamamoto. Right Jyuudaime?" I huffed as Gokudera saw the look on the tuna's face.

"I don't care about question seven, I still don't get half of all this."

I saved Gokudera by wrapping my arms around Tsuna, "Which is why I'm here! I'll help." I gave another wolfish grin as my hidden ears almost knocked the hat off of my head as I turned my attention to the question seven, "So what does it say?"

Tsuna lifted the answer sheet closer and started reading, "'If you had a stack of 100 sheets of paper of 11.5cm2 papers, that are dropped together from a height of three meters, prove that when they fall to the ground, the stack will not fall apart."

I smirked before a thought came to mind, _Would it be considered cheating if you already know the answer from a different world where the answer was given? _The question bounced around in my head as Tsuna's door opened revealing Haru with a tray of snacks.

"Here's some food!"

Everyone's attention was brought to Haru as Tsuna was the first speak up, "H-Huh? Why are you here?"

Haru's air of childishness turned serious, "I'm making sure that there are no bad influences around Reborn-chan!"

"Was it really necessary to dress up like that?" I had to agree with Tsuna even though I stayed silent, I watched as she started handing out the glasses Gokudera's eye was twitching as she sat behind Yamamoto and started staring at Tsuna and I intently.

After Yamamoto took a sip of his drink, he turned to Tsuna and I, "I didn't know you guys knew someone from Midori Middle School." I gave the athlete a confused look as Tsuna answered

"Huh? Isn't Midori Middle School that really-hard-to-get-into, prestigious girl's school?"

Yamamoto turned to Haru, who's stare hasn't wavered from Tsuna and I, "That's their uniform right?" Haru nodded, still staring as Yamamoto turned to his answer sheet, "She could probably solve the problem."

We all looked at Haru, "I understand. Then if I'm able to solve the problem, you will never get involved with Reborn-chan ever again."

I rested my head on top of Tsuna's as I thought with a smirk on my face, _Looks like Bianchi has some competition. _I bit my lip to keep from snickering as Tsuna answered

"But that's for Reborn to decide."

Gokudera decided to join in on the conversation and held up the question sheet in Haru's face, "Heh, sounds interesting. If you think you can solve it, then go ahead!"

I lowly growled as Tsuna decided to move, "G-Gokudera-kun."

Haru took the paper out of his hand and stared at it, "I've seen this problem before." Tsuna went silent as I moved him back to where he was before he moved.

We were all watching Haru as the pencil in her hand never moved, I was messing with Tsuna's fluffy hair while she kept talking, "Just a little longer."

_How much longer? I have to start training soon..._

"Almost there." I was messing around with Tsuna's hair as the sun started getting lower and lower in the sky. I was just about to fall asleep when she yelled, "I can see it!" I almost fell off of the bed, but I caught myself before I could hit the ground and situated myself on the ground next to Tsuna. We all stared at her as she didn't move the pencil and crept back into silence.

About twenty minutes after the outburst, a paper airplane hit my forehead. I gently rubbed the spot as I unfolded the airplane, on it it read:

_Go train for three hours. No questions_

My eye twitched as I read it, but I didn't want to get shot at so I complied with the letter and stood up.

"I have to go train for three hours," I whispered to Tsuna, who nodded in response. I snuck out of Tsuna's room and used the shadows to teleport to the secluded training area. I started stretching my stiff muscles.

After I had stretched, it was time for the real fun to begin. First things first: How to get out of wolf form.

"This is going to be fun." I muttered sarcastically as I closed my eyes and started thinking of things that would get my blood pumping in anger, that's when I felt my bones break and rearrange themselves and my body moved with them. I felt the hat fall off of my head and the tail grow longer as my clothes ripped apart. I fell forward onto four legs as the pain became unbearable, I howled in pain as the last of the adjustments finished. I opened my eyes and saw that I was a wolf, I smirked and started thinking about ways I could revert back to human form until I thought

_If me being angry changes me into a wolf... would me being calm change me back? _I decided to test the theory by picturing things that would calm me. From laying in the snow to the ocean waves crashing on the beach, as thought about it I felt my body do the same things as before but it wasn't as painful it was bearable. When I was back to normal, I had the shadows take me to my room when I saw that three hours had already passed. I huffed and got my pajamas on, when I flopped on the bed I fell asleep instantly.

**Morning~**

I yawned, I was still tired from last night but Reborn decided to wake me up the same way he woke up Tsuna, which was with a mallet to the head. I stayed quiet as Tsuna told me what had happened after I left, he also started pulling on his hair when he got to the part where Reborn told Haru about the Mafia and him being the tenth generation boss.

"Yesterday was full of trouble." Tsuna mumbled as he covered up a yawn.

I snickered quietly, "You've been saying that a lot."

The tuna didn't say anything back and just rolled his eyes before slowing, "Are you're ears buzzing Yamino?" I stopped a few feet ahead of him before turning around and catching a glimpse of a purple helmet behind Tsuna as he turned around to look behind him.

"Run Tsuna!" I quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him down the street with Haru chasing after us while I was having a conflicting thought

_Shit! I don't want to change the story too much but I don't know if not bringing Tsuna to the bridge where he saves Haru would create some time paradox or something but... ARGH! THIS SUCKS! Sorry Tsuna, hopefully she won't stalk us all the time. _I thought and ran on to the bridge where I let go of Tsuna's hand and pretended to be out of breath,

"Do you think we lost them?"

I shrugged, "Don't kn-nope, we did not." Tsuna turned to see Haru standing behind him

"Good morning."

"W-Who are you?"

Haru took off the helmet and answered, "It's Haru, who was thinking too much last night and wasn't able to sleep."

I tilted my head in thought, _Why is she talking in the third person? Is it from her lack of sleep? _

Tsuna looked confused as well, "What?"

I then smirked, knowing what was coming up and I have been wanting to say it, "You dress like that when you don't get enough sleep?"

Tsuna looked baffled that I took the words right out of his mouth but Haru answered me before he could say anything, "Of course not, if that were true, I'd be an idiot."

I bit my lip, _Not going to say a word about that statement..._

Tsuna slumped at what she said, "Then why?"

She didn't hesitate to answer, "If Reborn-chan is really a hitman and you're going to be a tenth generation Mafia boss, then you must be really strong."

I kept my mouth shut and covered the small chuckles that escaped me with well placed coughs as Tsuna almost yelled while Haru placed the helmet back on her head, "What?!"

"If you win, then I'll accept everything. I won't even complain about Reborn-chan's way of living!"

_And what's wrong with his way of living? _I wondered as she got into a fighting position with her hockey stick.

"I ask you to fight!" She rushed towards my twin and as she brought the stick above her head, she started losing her footing, "Oh no no no no no no."

And Tsuna being Tsuna asked, "Are you okay?" To the person that wanted to fight him.

Haru caught her balance and swung her weapon down as she answered, "I'm fine!" I moved to the side and watched everything play out on its own, every once in awhile Tsuna would yell at me to help him but I would smile innocently and let the scene continue.

It wasn't until I saw dynamite above us when I yelled, "Tsuna! Haru! Duck!" Tsuna did as I asked but Haru thought that I was messing around and didn't duck. I huffed and shot forward as the dynamite above us exploded and sent Haru flying in the air, I grabbed her gloved hand before she could plummet into the water below but the weight of her armor was dragging me down with her.

"Yamino!"

I glanced at Tsuna and then to the spot where I knew Reborn would appear before looking down at Haru, "Haru, you're going to have to trust me!"

"W-What?"

My grip on her slipped as I yelled to the infant, "Now would be a good time Reborn!" I ducked and I heard gun shots as well as two splashes below me. I looked over the edge and saw that Tsuna had grabbed Haru before she could drown. A few minutes later, Haru got all of her armor off and both her and Tsuna had a towel thanks to Yamamoto. Tsuna had on a new uniform that 'mysteriously' appeared in his school bag and I was leaning against the wall watching scene play out how it was suppose to besides Tsuna yelling at me to help him when Haru started chasing him around.

_Let's see, tomorrow Tsuna's going to have to face off against Hibari... but I told him not to touch Tsuna... shit._

* * *

**^w^ That's it for today everyone. I hope you had a great year and wish you all an even greater new year!**

******Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

******See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
